


fanart: Keith&Lance

by gryzdolnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Keith&Lance + some awesome sweaters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> Keith & Lance fortristen84, for the 2016 Fandom Stocking holiday exchange. 
> 
> I'm 100% sure Keith secretly loves that sweater :)
> 
> Hope you like it :)  
> 

 


End file.
